


Временный блюз

by ZenosElea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenosElea/pseuds/ZenosElea
Summary: Юри остановился у двери кухни и замученно вздохнул. Почему никто не делает в кафе специальных тревожных кнопок с надписью «домогательство»? Это только кажется, что подкатывать к официантам – классно. На самом деле таких бумажек у Юри, несмотря на его невзрачность, было уже приличное количество. И все, кто оставляли свои номера, были, несомненно, привлекательны, но имели одно свойство, перечеркивающее все плюсы.Они требовали времени. А Юри хотел спать. Один. Чтобы высыпаться.





	Временный блюз

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Passing Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388530) by [glitterpile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterpile/pseuds/glitterpile)



> кофешоп!ау про печальную жизнь студента-технаря  
> песня, которую включает Виктор: Austin Mahone - Say Somethin  
> песня, которую включает Юри: Meghan Trainor - NO  
> песня, которую Юри включает в конце: Pentatonix – Cheerleader (OMI cover)

Студенчество – самая прекрасная пора жизни. Время, когда ты познаёшь новое, учишься самостоятельной жизни, знакомишься с новыми людьми, совершаешь безумные поступки, влюбляешься…

Где-нибудь в американских сериалах, наверное.

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил, например, Юри о том, что такое студенчество, он бы просто пробежал мимо, пробормотав: «Извините, нет времени». Эта фраза у него вылетала уже практически на любой вопрос, даже если это Пхичит, стоящий у холодильника, спрашивал, что приготовить. Иногда Юри настолько заматывался, что просыпался посреди ночи с уверенностью, что уже скоро прозвенит будильник и нужно тащиться на пары, с пар – на работу, с работы – в общежитие, а потом снова по кругу. Из-за этих ночных пробуждений с утра он чувствовал себя ещё хуже.

Поэтому особых преимуществ на этом отрезке жизни он не замечал, только бесконечную усталость и желание, чтобы весь мир схлопнулся в сигнулярность и перестал досаждать.

– Юри, эй, погоди! – в коридоре на него коршуном налетела Анна и схватила за ремень сумки. Юри затормозил и проморгался – спросонья он не то что людей не узнавал, иногда даже в деревья врезался. – Просьба есть.

– Какая? –  с опаской спросил он.

– Подмени меня сегодня? Мне вообще никак не выйти. Завтра пересдача, а я на нуле, – скороговоркой выдала Анна, сложив ладони в умоляющем жесте. Юри задумался. Сегодня был его выходной, и он, вообще-то, планировал немного поспать. Чуть-чуть. В перерывах между черчением и заучиванием билетов. Но зато он мог бы освободить себе воскресенье. И тоже поспать – в перерывах между написанием конспектов и редактированием чертежей.

– Сможешь тогда выйти за меня в воскресенье?

– Замётано. Спасибо тебе огромное! – Анна клюнула его в щеку и вприпрыжку полетела по коридору дальше, к стайке своих подружек, оккупировавших расписание.

Юри вздохнул и потёр переносицу, приподняв очки. Иногда ему приходилось напоминать себе, зачем он уехал из Хасецу в гребаный Детройт. Потому что без постоянных напоминаний вся окружающая канитель казалась тупой и бессмысленной.

С таким недосыпом все кажется тупым и бессмысленным. И все же, даже с таким уровнем стресса и нагрузок, Юри был рад, что жил тут и учился – да, сложно, да, нет времени на нормальную жизнь, но бывало и легче. Сейчас наступала на пятки сессия, в весеннее время посетителей прибавилось – только и весна кончится, наступит лето, будет проще.

Нет, всё-таки был в этом адском режиме один несомненный плюс – тревожность, например, Юри больше не беспокоила так сильно, как в начале учёбы.

Потому что у него не было времени на тревожность.

*

Вечерние смены Юри любил больше, чем утренние, и не только потому, что посетителей было меньше. Просто с утра аромат кофе вызывал у него тошноту и желание лечь на пол с рыданиями, а вечером – самое то, бодрит, тонизирует, пол только что помыли и нельзя на него ложиться. Ещё было классно, когда приходили постоянные клиенты, с которыми всё более-менее понятно, все друг друга знают, улыбки-улыбки, вам как всегда, да, спасибо, не упасть бы лицом в поднос и подносом в проходящего мимо Пхичита.

Очень удобно получалось, когда у них совпадали смены. У Юри было меньше вероятности заснуть в метро по пути в общежитие.

После нескольких подряд семинаров про современные методы обследования грунта голова вообще не работала, и Юри казалось, что он вот-вот выдаст «к полевым методам исследования можно отнести электроконтактное динамическое зондирование» вместо «спасибо за заказ». На самом деле, он не был точно уверен, что ещё не произнёс это или какую-то другую часть из конспекта, потому что Пхичит как-то странно ему подмигивал и кивал головой.

Возможно, он на что-то намекал. Или у него начался нервный тик. Второе вероятнее.

– Вы готовы сделать заказ? – Юри притормозил у столика и заученно улыбнулся.

Ему улыбнулись в ответ. Тревожность сказала: «Вау, смотри, какой красивый мужчина, давай ты выронишь блокнот и покраснеешь до пяток». Три часа сна сказали: «Ты уверен, что улыбаешься, а не определяешь однородность бетона?»

Волосы у мужчины были как раз подходящего цвета. Уложенные такие, чёлка набок. И смотрел он с интересом, улыбаясь. Заказ Юри писал, невежливо уткнувшись в блокнот. Нельзя таким красивым людям приходить в кофейни вечером – они тратят энергию бедных замученных официантов на смущение и разглядывание.

Впрочем, долго эти мысли не продержались – за другими столиками тоже приходилось следить, и Юри успел забыть про всю эту чушь, пока мужчина снова не подозвал его, прося счёт. Улыбка с его лица, кажется, не сходила, и это немного раздражало. Человек – существо такое, что если не удовлетворены его самые нижайшие потребности, он на уровне этих потребностей и будет себя вести, поэтому неудивительно, что Юри подбешивала чужая радость. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Зато чаевые ему оставили приличные. И бумажку с номером телефона, приписав снизу «Виктор».

Юри остановился у двери кухни и замученно вздохнул. Почему никто не делает в кафе специальных тревожных кнопок с надписью «домогательство»? Это только кажется, что подкатывать к официантам – классно. На самом деле таких бумажек у Юри, несмотря на его невзрачность, было уже приличное количество. И все, кто оставляли свои номера, были, несомненно, привлекательны, но имели одно свойство, перечеркивающее все плюсы.

Они требовали времени. А Юри хотел спать. Один. Чтобы высыпаться.

Поэтому и эту возможность наладить личную жизнь он выкинул в мусорное ведро, лишь на секунду пожалев – имя-то красивое. И волосы необычные, кажется, даже не крашеные. Глаза в полумраке не разглядишь… Да и какая разница-то. Может, он вообще турист.

– Что, очередной несчастный попал в твои сети? – Пхичит немного приоткрыл дверь, и Юри тут же помог ему, заметив заставленный поднос.

– Когда-нибудь знакомиться с обслуживающим персоналом перестанет быть модным, и я стану чуточку счастливее.

Пхичит фыркнул и ушёл в зал, а Юри продолжил ждать следующий заказ. Шутки на тему сердцеедства слегка напрягали, потому что, серьёзно, это глупо. Если бы Юри не был так загружен работой и учёбой, он бы, вероятно, вёл себя в высшей степени неловко и нелепо, и этих приставаний было бы в разы меньше. Пхичит считал иначе, но его мнение не учитывалось, потому что он был лучшим другом и, как все лучшие друзья, был уверен, что Юри достоин всех сокровищ мира.

Так или иначе, смена продолжалась.

В углу, когда Юри вышел с подносом, уже обосновались лично его постоянные клиентки – две девушки, одна говорящая очень тихо, а другая – очень громко. Он выгрузил заказ хмурой бизнес-леди и направился прямо к ним, улыбаясь.

– Добрый вечер. Как обычно?

– Да, спасибо, – ответила за двоих та, что говорила громче, и подмигнула. Юри кивнул и отправился к кухне.

Они ему нравились. И не только потому, что тоже оставляли хорошие чаевые. В первый раз кто-то из них, как и этот Виктор, подсунул к счёту салфетку со своим номером телефона – Юри подозревал, что это «громкая» подговорила «тихую». Потом пришли ещё раз, похихикали, смотря на него – да и превратились в постоянных клиентов. Иногда «тихая» приходила одна, без подруги, с конспектами, и Юри уже без напоминаний подливал ей кофе. «Громкая» одна никогда не приходила, но у неё была другая особенность – когда Юри при ней что-то путал или как-то неаккуратно переставлял чашки с подноса на столик, своей весёлой болтовнёй она сводила всю напряженность на нет. Хотя могла бы и пожаловаться.

Были ещё постоянные клиенты – одна женщина, которая приходила часа за два до закрытия и читала Кафку, худой и нервный парень, забегающий буквально на пятнадцать минут, но почему-то всегда выбирающий столики, записанные за Юри. Да много кто. Пхичит, из-за особенностей работы часто выходящий на утренние смены, рассказывал о какой-то парочке ребят, которые всегда брали кофе на вынос и сюскались как в романтических ситкомах.

«Может, как в романтических фильмах?» – переспросил тогда Юри.

«Нет, чувак. Как в ситкомах. Ты видел где-нибудь романтический фильм, где девушка называет парня гуакомоле своего сердца? Вот и я нет», – ответил Пхичит.

Поэтому в целом Юри даже нравилось работать в кафе. Но признавался он в этом только после как минимум семи часов сна, что случалось раз в месяц, а то и реже.

*

О, эти чудесные мгновения, когда менеджер отошёл куда-то по делам и твои мелкие косяки не влетают тебе ледоколом в маленький хлипкий айсберг зарплаты. Только эти мгновения и спасают всякие неловкие ситуации, мешая им превращаться в настоящие катастрофы.

Например, сейчас Юри повёл себя как полный придурок.

Он вышел в зал, без подноса, с одним только блокнотом, увидел знакомые бетонные – да что за ассоциации-то тупые такие? – волосы и сделал самое правильное, что вообще смог.

Просто развернулся и ушёл.

Паникой его накрыло уже за дверью, а заодно и осознанием того, насколько тупо он выглядел – Виктор его заметил. Даже улыбнуться успел. А Юри развернулся и свалил, как настоящий гребаный ниндзя в отставке, не хватало только плохо сымитированного шума ветра. И зачем, спрашивается? Как будто в первый раз кто-то, кто к нему подкатывал, приходил ещё раз. Те же «тихая» и «громкая».

Ладно, может, Юри чувствовал себя неловко, потому что Виктор был ему симпатичен. И надеялся, что они больше никогда не встретятся.

Но даже из-за этого не стоило вести себя настолько глупо.

– Мне нужна твоя помощь, – он поймал Пхичита за рукав и втащил в закуток между кухней и залом. – Пожалуйста.

– Дай-ка угадаю: очередной Ромео принялся тебя сталкерить?

– Да. Нет. Не знаю. Возьми его столик, пожалуйста.

– Даже не знаю, – Пхичит закатил глаза. – Может, это судьба. Он симпатичный.

– Я приготовлю пад-тай и неделю буду мыть посуду за двоих, – Юри даже не думал, что в ход пойдут такие аргументы, но подходить к Виктору он не собирался. Не сегодня, сатана, не сегодня.

Пхичит подорвался, кажется, ещё на пункте про еду и уже спустя пару мгновений улыбался слегка удивлённому Виктору. Юри с каменным лицом прошёл мимо, принимать заказ у следующего столика, и старался лишний раз не оборачиваться.

Но он всё равно чувствовал два пытливых взгляда своим затылком.

Такое случалось не раз, да, но сейчас было особенно неловко. Особенно потому, что Юри так тупо себя повёл. Чуть лучше, чем перспектива опрокинуть на Виктора что-нибудь, но определённо хуже, чем обычные способы тактичного игнорирования.

Спустя ещё пару заказов уже сам Пхичит притормозил его и сунул в руку свернутый вчетверо  листок бумаги. Юри, не думая, развернул его, пока шёл к другому столику – так они иногда сообщали что-нибудь в час-пик, когда посетителей было слишком много.

«Извини, если заставил тебя чувствовать себя неловко», – было написано в записке. Это, конечно, был не почерк Пхичита.

Кто-то не получит обещанного пад-тай и будет сам разбираться с посудой.

Юри принял заказ, пошёл обратно и, конечно, умудрился поймать взгляд Виктора – и его виноватую улыбку. На секунду Юри самому захотелось извиниться, но потом он густо покраснел и поспешил свалить подальше, на поиски Пхичита, которому не долго ещё оставалось веселиться.

Но это был первый такой вежливый клиент, который понял свою ошибку.

Даже если сам Юри, поразмыслив, не хотел бы назвать это ошибкой.

*

Иногда так получалось, что на неделе не выпадало ни одного выходного, и тогда Юри начинал верить в Бога. Потому что только божественное вмешательство защищало его от перспективы лечь в больницу с нервным срывом или истощением организма. От кофе тошнило, да и помогало оно слабо. Иногда, когда всё было совсем плохо и возможности перенести-отменить занятия и работу не было, Юри прикладывался ко всякой садящей иммунитет и сердце дряни вроде фенотропила в неположенное время и смеси кофе с колой, которая на вкус была как третий круг ада, зато давала минимум полтора часа с широко распахнутыми глазами.

Как раз на последнем средстве он и держался, цепляясь за поручень в метро. Судя по ощущениям, у него оставалось минут пятнадцать перед тем, как мозг скажет «пока-пока» и отрубится прямо тут. И приятной новостью это назвать было невозможно, потому что Пхичита рядом не было.

Всё было не так плохо, конечно. Юри никогда не отрубался прямо посреди вагона, просто, скорее всего, он перепутает свою станцию с какой-нибудь ещё. Вот такое как раз случалось. Самым неудобным было то, что после такого количества недосыпа у него практически пропадала способность говорить связно, и такси тем бормотанием, что он из себя исторгал, было вызвать проблематично.

Кто-то тронул его за локоть. Юри опустил глаза и увидел сидевшего Виктора. Тот что-то сказал. Вау.

Честное слово, не бодрствуй Юри последние двое суток, он бы смутился, или снял наушники и ответил, или сделал бы что-нибудь глупое, но увы, все, что он мог – это просто попытаться сфокусировать взгляд. И то, даже это не выходило нормально. А наушники снимать вообще было нельзя – орущая там музыка помогала оставаться в сознании.

Виктор, видимо, что-то для себя понял, склонился над своим телефоном, а затем показал Юри экран.

 _«Ты в порядке?»_ – было написано в открытом окне заметок.

 _«Нет»,_ – честно написал в ответ Юри, надеясь, что он действительно написал «нет», а не «грунтовые воды», например.

Тогда Виктор встал и проворно усадил Юри на свое место, а сам встал напротив и снова что-то стал печатать на экране телефона.

 _«Ты под чем-то или просто давно не спал?»_ – гласил следующий вопрос.

Юри хотел сначала посмеяться, а потом погрустить, потому что его мелкой моторики едва хватило на прошлое «нет», но спустя секунд десять разглядывая одной строчки в голову пришла идеальная идея.

Он просто подчеркнул в редакторе «под чем-то» и «давно не спал».

Виктор, кажется, рассмеялся, а затем снова передал телефон.

_«На какой станции тебе выходить?»_

_«М. Ав.»_

_«Ок. Тебя проводить?»_

_«Нет»,_ – напечатал Юри, едва только увидел вопрос. Сейчас ему плевать, что происходит, но потом будет не плевать, и нельзя просто оставить будущему себе необходимость разбираться со всем этим.

Может быть, Юри и хотел, чтобы Виктор его проводил. А ещё Юри хотел, чтобы Виктор вообще не видел его в таком состоянии. Похожим на помесь наркомана с вампиром. И лучше этот образ не усугублять.

Поэтому когда Виктор тронул его за плечо, Юри подскочил и вышел из вагона, даже не попрощавшись и не сняв наушники. Оставалось, судя по ощущениям, около пяти или десяти минут – хватит дойти до общежития, возможно, даже дойти до квартиры, а там уже Пхичит разберётся, что делать и куда класть.

*

– Пиздец, – пробормотал Юри в подушку.

Он проспал лекцию – это ещё ничего, в общем-то, Анна уже сфотографировала конспект и скинула ему в личные сообщения. Он всё ещё лежал в кровати – хорошо, уже хуже, но на семинар и так полгруппы опоздает.

Самое хреновое было в том, что Юри вчера каким-то магическим образом наткнулся на Виктора в метро и отшил его второй раз, будучи в хлам из-за недосыпа.

– Слушай, не парься, – Пхичит присел рядом и стал гладить Юри по голове, а затем вообще улёгся рядом. Он собирался на работу, но почему-то всё ещё торчал тут. – Нашёл проблему. Ну выглядел как обдолбанный, с кем не бывает. Серьёзно. Мало ли что у тебя в жизни случилось. Плюс ко всему, это же просто очередной чувак-с-подкатами, какая тебе разница, что он о тебе подумает?

– Никакой, – ответил Юри и с головой накрылся одеялом. – Пиздец.

– Всё. Успокойся. Просто кинься в него чем-нибудь, если встретитесь ещё раз, – Пхичит хлопнул его по спине и встал. – Если он снова зайдёт – я возьму его столик. Если меня не будет – попросишь кого-нибудь другого. Если он попытается с тобой заговорить – закричи и убеги.

– Можно я сейчас закричу и убегу?

– Нет. Еда на плите, я пошёл, не думай даже пролежать весь день в кровати. Мы оба умрём потом от мук твоей совести.

Юри продолжал лежать. Чувство вины и стыда в нём затеяли нешуточную борьбу, и, пока они были заняты, контроль взяло желание спать. Он сопротивлялся как мог – зачёт, конечно, был сдан вчера, но сегодняшние два семинара никто не отменял.

Но никто не отменял и вчерашнее.

Как, просто как можно было умудриться из всех людей наткнуться именно на Виктора? Он же выглядит как модель, какого черта он делал в метро поздно вечером? Какого чёрта он вообще не сделал вид, что не узнал Юри?

Это какое-то наказание, непонятно, правда, за что. У Юри действительно не было времени даже на мысли о Викторе – и всё равно его крыло. Хотя не факт, что это не побочное действие колы с кофе.

Время на телефоне подсказало, что ещё немного, и реальное кармическое наказание за пропущенный семинар прилетит на его многострадальную голову, и Юри вскочил, поспешно натягивая джинсы.

«Виктор, блин, иди на хрен, – подумал он в процессе, – и без мыслей о тебе тошно».

*

Юри закрыл групповой диалог, не выдержав ещё одного мема про окончание сессии. Он радовался, конечно, но честное слово, когда со дна начали подниматься совсем уж странные штуки, радовать это перестало.

Но легкое чувство покоя сохранялось. Кошмарные месяцы недосыпа и стимуляторов всех форм и расцветок кончились, теперь можно ещё на пару месяцев побыть нормальным жителем мегаполиса, который довольствуется только кофе и жалуется на то, что шесть часов сна – это мало.

Мало, ха-ха. Жалкие смертные.

Подъехал поезд, и Юри с грустью посмотрел на его заполненность – но толку ждать следующий, всё равно гребаный час пик и лучше уже не будет. Поэтому он позволил толпе втиснуть себя внутрь и попытался ухватиться за поручень, чтобы не придавить случайно собой других несчастных. Тем более что криков он не услышит – привычная орущая в наушниках музыка защищала его от любых поползновений со стороны реальности.

Спустя пару минут кому-то срочно понадобилось выйти, поэтому Юри оттеснило от одного поручня к другому, а затем он вообще потерял опору от давления, но кто-то придержал его рукой. Есть же хорошие люди на свете. Юри пробормотал «спасибо», не слыша своего голоса, и только потом додумался повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто ему помог.

Из всех почти семиста тысяч человек, населяющих Детройт, именно Виктор умудрился оказаться рядом и теперь смотрел перед собой, скучающе перелистывая, судя по движениям пальцев, песни в плейлисте.

Юри покраснел и опустил голову. Кровь ударила по вискам и стало ощутимо жарко – да почему именно сейчас? Почему именно метро, в котором их прижимает друг к другу бесчувственной толпой? И почему Юри никак не мог перестать украдкой смотреть на Виктора, которого, кажется, вообще ничего не смущало?

На очередной станции толпа вновь двинулась, и Юри уже приготовился к тому, что сейчас его сдвинут куда подальше, но на плече опять оказалась рука Виктора, и никто никуда не поехал. Казалось бы, куда дальше краснеть, но нет предела совершенству идиотизма. Ко всему прочему добавилось радостно-истеричное сердцебиение – с какого-то перепуга Юри было важно, что Виктор на него не злится, и тот не злился, раз уж удержал около себя.

Ладно, может быть, все это неудивительно. Может быть – совсем случайно – Юри был рад, что они продолжали сталкиваться в метро.

Неожиданно Виктор коснулся его руки, привлекая внимание, и протянул свой наушник. Юри затормозил на секунду, а затем вырубил свою музыку и принял провод, в котором тоже была тишина. Всего на секунду.

 

«I see you walk by extra fly

Baby where you going can I roll»

 

Юри закрыл глаза, понимая, что сейчас краснеть ещё сильнее уже действительно невозможно. Краем глаза он заметил, как Виктор улыбается.

 

«Say somethin', if your feeling the vibe

Say somethin', baby don't be so shy

Say somethin', cuz you’re all in my head like»

 

Ладно, хорошо, приз за самый оригинальный подкат, хоть и не с первого раза, но Виктор взял. Удивительно, что он продолжал пытаться, хотя Юри вроде бы каждый раз выглядел так, как будто…

Нет, это плохая шутка. Нет, так нельзя шутить. Нет, нет, нет.

Да ладно, в конце-то концов, ещё более хренового впечатления всё равно уже не произвести.

Юри торопливо вбил название в поиск по аудиозаписям и протянул свой наушник Виктору, который после окончания песни терпеливо ждал. Нажав на плей, Юри просто понадеялся, что эта шутка будет стоить того, если получится так, что он в третий раз отошьёт Виктора.

 

«I think it's so cute and I think it's so sweet

How you let your friends encourage you to try and talk to me

But let me stop you there, oh, before you speak»

 

Выражение лица Виктора было незабываемым. Юри кусал губы, стараясь не заржать неприлично на весь вагон. Нервы, это всё нервы.

 

«Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no

My name is no

My sign is no

My number is no

You need to let it go»

 

Где-то в середине трека Виктор стал печатать на экране своего телефона, а затем протянул его Юри, смотря в сторону. Он выглядел растерянным.

_«Ты это всерьёз? Если да – кивни и я отойду»_

Юри вскинул голову, и Виктор, видимо, приняв это за знак, двинулся вперёд. По-хорошему, нужно было позволить ему уйти, потому что все это было бессмысленно и бесполезно, новая сессия не заставит себя ждать и снова не будет времени ни на что. Тем более на такого красивого и романтичного Виктора, который точно заслуживает кого-то получше невзрачного студента, который может вырубиться посреди разговора и заикается при волнении.

Но Юри удержал его за руку, задавливая приступ вины. Как минимум надо всё объяснить.

Виктор удивлённо посмотрел на него и протянул свой телефон. Вот ещё что нужно сказать – нельзя так просто давать полузнакомым людям в руки свои вещи.

 _«я пошутил. извини. показалось смешным»_ , – написал Юри и виновато улыбнулся. Виктор, прочитав, облегчённо вздохнул.

_«Это смешно (если вне контекста того, что ты дважды меня отшил)»_

_«один раз я был на работе. второй раз я был не в себе»_

_«Ты выходишь на той же станции?»_

Юри решил не печатать, а только кивнул – просто потому, что они уже подъехали. Виктор пошёл вперёд, взяв его за руку, и так было значительно легче пробираться через толпу. Они вывалились на станцию порядком встрёпанные, но не раздавленные – уже подвиг. Оба сняли наушники, и Юри замер, чувствуя внезапный приступ неловкости.

Они даже не разговаривали ни разу. Чёрт.

– Скажи что-нибудь, – первым заговорил Виктор и засмеялся. – Или мне придётся включить Махоуна на динамиках.

– Нет, – брякнул Юри и закрыл лицо ладонями. – Извини. Вырвалось.

– Опять не выспался? – Виктор подошёл ближе, и теперь Юри мог почувствовать, как от него ненавязчиво пахнет горьким одеколоном.

– Не опять, а снова. Слушай, – сердце опять забилось как от долгой пробежки, и Юри, краснея, сжал губы. Надо уже взять себя в руки. – Я… Извини, что так получается. Ты мне нравишься. Правда. Но у меня нет на всё это времени. Вообще. Ты видел, в каком состоянии я бываю. Поэтому…

– Окей. Можно проводить тебя до дома? – невозмутимо прервал его бормотание Виктор.

Юри моргнул. И ещё раз.

– Ты меня вообще слушал?

– Да. Ты ведь всё равно идёшь домой? Я могу тебя проводить, и это не отнимет много времени.

Виктор улыбнулся. Он как-то так улыбался, не только губами, но глазами, всем лицом, кажется, даже телом. Это всё было невероятно бессмысленно, конечно.

Юри кивнул и неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.

*

Как много можно, оказывается, узнать о человеке за пятнадцать минут неспешной прогулки под уже накрапывающим дождём.

Юри не помнил, когда ему в последний раз было так всё равно на свой недосып, который раньше главенствовал в мыслях и желаниях. Виктор болтал за двоих, довольствуясь редкими короткими ответами и вопросами, или просто смехом, умудрившись попутно вставить ремарку о том, что Юри очаровательно смеётся.

К моменту, когда они подошли к общежитию, Юри раз сорок пожалел о том, что позволил себя проводить, потому что теперь отшивать Виктора было в сорок раз более мучительно.

– Дальше тебя не пустят, – пробормотал Юри, останавливаясь у входа на территорию кампуса.

– Оу. Да. Точно, – Виктор смущённо поправил челку. – Быстро время пролетело.

– Ага. Слушай…

– Подожди. Сначала я, – он взял Юри за руки. – Я, вообще-то, не очень порядочно себя веду, напирая на тебя, притом, что ты ясно все объяснил. Но ты мне тоже нравишься. Правда. И меня не особо пугает твоя занятость.

– Ты не представляешь себе масштабов моей занятости. Я иногда сутками не сплю.

– Но ведь сейчас ты не падаешь от усталости и даже говоришь со мной?

– Виктор… – Юри прикусил губу. Видит небо, он хотел согласиться, но это была ужасная идея.

– Мы можем хотя бы попробовать? – спросил Виктор, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Поверь, я очень хорош в тайм-менеджменте. Что-нибудь придумаем.

Здравый смысл говорил: «Ты что, серьёзно хочешь променять лишние часы сна и покоя на какие-то отношения?», тревожность говорила: «Потом он возненавидит тебя за всё это», а Юри, впившись ногтями в ладони, сказал:

– Хорошо. Давай попробуем.

Виктор широко улыбнулся и шагнул ближе. Целовался он точно лучше, чем выбирал музыку.

*

– … и подмигнул. И продолжал подмигивать всё время, пока я не свалил на кухню и не попросил Анну принести ему заказ, – Юри старался говорить тише, чтобы не посвящать в особенности своей рабочей жизни половину вагона, но это было сложно, потому что они с Виктором стояли у запасной двери и шум движения от самого поезда прилично заглушал слова.

– Ужас, – ответил Виктор и крепче сжал руки, удерживая Юри от падения, когда вагон затормозил на станции. Народ схлынул и нахлынул опять, а у двери даже немного дуло прохладным воздухом.

Юри прикрыл глаза, прислоняясь головой к плечу Виктора. Он чувствовал себя невероятно вымотанным, но зато почти не нервничал – Виктор точно знал, когда и где они выходят, ориентировался во времени и не злился, когда Юри не мог по пять минут сформулировать мысль на приемлемом, человеческом языке.

Виктор вообще был посланником богов, и Юри полгода уже не мог поверить, что встречается с ним.

Они умудрились пережить зимнюю сессию – совсем недавно – и поссорились только дважды, и то в процессе второй ссоры Виктор просто остановился посреди улицы и сказал: «Я люблю тебя, поэтому разговаривать мы будем утром, когда ты выспишься». Поначалу Юри чувствовал себя жутко виноватым потому, что встречались они редко, и иногда даже на телефонные разговоры и переписку сил не хватало, а потом нагрузка в университете немного уменьшилась – и стало легче.

Но даже когда Юри чувствовал, что весь мир его заебал в край, он всё равно был рад, что в этом мире существует Виктор.

– Знаешь, – вдруг проговорил Виктор ему на ухо, – меня так на самом деле бесят все, кто флиртуют с тобой на работе. Даже если я понимаю, что тебя они бесят так же.

Юри хмыкнул. Это он уже давно понял, хотя так и тянуло каждый раз пошутить про то, где же солидарность со всеми этими гениями поиска вторых половинок. Но не шутил. Потому что сам был не лучше со своей постоянной паранойей из серии «он не заслуживает всего этого и обязательно найдёт кого-нибудь получше».

Поэтому Юри просто протянул Виктору наушник. Тот приподнял бровь, но послушно принял его. Да, некоторые идиотские традиции просто не изжить.

 

«And they say

Do you need me?

Do you think I'm pretty?

Do I make you feel like cheating?

And I'm like no, not really cause

Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader»

 

– Ладно, я понял, – сказал Виктор, улыбаясь. Юри привстал на носки и поцеловал его в покрасневший кончик носа, едва не упал при этом, но, конечно, Виктор удержал.

Как всегда.

 


End file.
